


Freaks Of Nature

by gleechild



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, loving yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleechild/pseuds/gleechild
Summary: Lizzie reminds Hope that they don't exist for one boy.  Post 3x01. Oneshot.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Freaks Of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing but my own words._

Hope was standing in her room, having arrived a few minutes prior after leaving Landon's bed when Rafael interrupted them.

Staring back and forth at the beds, deep in thought, she jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," she called out, impressed someone actually waited to enter the room until permission was granted instead of bursting in.

"If it isn't Sleeping Beauty in the flesh," Lizzie said, opening the door and sauntering in wearing her red robe on top of her pajamas. "I figured since you didn't come see me, I would—oof!"

Her words were interrupted by Hope rushing to embrace her.

"—come see you," Lizzie finished stiffly before returning her hug.

"Thank God you're alive!" Hope said, clutching her fiercely.

"More like, thank _you_ ," Lizzie said. "Though it would've been a lovely funeral if I _had_ died. You should've seen it. Actually… if anyone mentions it, you kind of did."

"I did?" Hope asked with an incredulous smile, stepping back and dropping her arms.

"Said the eulogy and everything," Lizzie nodded. "Which also reminds me, you may need to make plans to moon gaze with Brock and some of his pup friends."

" _Riiight_ …" Hope said with a look.

Lizzie glanced around the room and realized Hope was idly standing in the middle of it when she opened the door.

"What were you doing?" Lizzie asked.

"It seems I have a single again?" Hope said with a shrug. "Alyssa took off, so I'm wondering how long I should wait before having maintenance move the other bed."

"You don't think she'll come back?" Lizzie asked.

"Do you blame her?" Hope said. "I know what she's done, but it's kind of hard to stay where she was killed."

"Yeah," Lizzie sighed. "I get it. I was so angry at the way she treated Josie, I said things I regret. I'm not going to hunt her down or anything…but I know I owe her an apology if I ever see her again."

"So… Josie's good then?" Hope asked. "I asked Landon so I knew you were alive and so is Josie… but I haven't had a chance to talk to her either."

"And you won't get the chance just yet," Lizzie said. "She's going to stay with Mom for a while. Getting away from everything here so she can process what happened will be good for her. She gave up her powers too. I don't necessarily think _that_ is good for her, but…"

"She feels out of control," Hope said, nodding. "I can relate. It's not easy having all this power and being worried it will go out of whack when you least want it to."

"Oh, you mean like accidentally—or maybe purposefully—putting yourself into a magically induced coma?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hope sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Something like that."

Lizzie sat on the edge of Alyssa's bed and faced Hope.

"Hope."

Hope saw the seriousness of the look on Lizzie's face and realized whatever her friend was about to say was the true reason for her visit.

"Yes?..."

"You didn't wake up," Lizzie said.

"I know."

"And we didn't know until today why," Lizzie said.

"So I've been told…"

"You didn't wake up because somehow on some subconscious level you knew that Landon was dead," Lizzie continued, stating the facts. "And not just phoenix I-will-rise-from-the-ashes dead, but _dead_ dead."

"That's the theory…" Hope said, wondering where Lizzie was going with this.

"That's the truth," Lizzie said firmly. "And…I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Hope asked. "He was dead and I just…"

"Couldn't exist without him?" Lizzie supplied, her voice raising an octave.

"I…"

"I know we talked about this months ago, and I know at the time you were accepting a harsh truth—that turned out to not be the truth but you didn't know it at the time—that he had moved on without you," Lizzie said. "And when we talked about it, we both agreed on something. Do you remember that conversation, or was it just me?"

Hope winced.

"That we don't exist for just one boy," Hope answered, clearing her throat at the end.

"And I know that bringing this up right now is probably the last thing you want to hear, but…" Lizzie looked around, getting choked up slightly. "You _do_ exist for more than just some boy. I know you love him but that doesn't define you. It _can't_ define you. I won't _let_ it define you."

"I nearly lost Landon, Josie, _and_ you over the past few days," Hope said. "Losing the people I care about, it's the hardest thing I've ever gone through. I will do anything I can to save them. To save you."

"I know, but can't you see that if you never woke up or ceased to exist because Landon died that _we_ would have to lose someone we care about too?" Lizzie asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Hope asked, raising her hands defensively. She was tired and exhausted, but she knew where this was going.

"Nothing," Lizzie said. "I don't want you to _say_ anything. I just want you to understand how important you are. Yeah, I used to pick at you for being 'special' but that was when I hated you. Now you're my friend, and I don't have a lot of those if you haven't noticed."

"Me neither," Hope admitted. "And I know I'm 'special'," she said with air quotes. "I'm the tribrid. The only one of my kind. Extra special freak of nature."

"Siphon here," Lizzie raised her hand. "Apparently that makes me a freak of nature too. So there, we're extra special together."

"Oh, you _wish_ you were as special as me," Hope said, trying to interject a teasing tone to get past the serious one Lizzie had set.

"Emo _and_ arrogant," Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Definitely think you're _some_ kind of important."

Hope shook her head and giggled, smiling softly, "Some kind."

"So, do me a favor and don't forget that," Lizzie said. "Sometimes life just sucks, and we're going to lose people we care about, but we _are_ here for a reason. Even strange freaks of nature exist for a reason."

"Okay," Hope agreed hesitantly.

"Love him," Lizzie said. "I'm not telling you not to. But love yourself more than him."

"I'll do my best…" Hope said meekly. She knew Lizzie was right, and she didn't blame Lizzie for being disappointed in her. It did kind of send her own mind reeling, knowing that she nearly didn't wake up because she couldn't face living in this world without him. She wasn't sure how to get past that though.

"And I'm here to help if you need it. What are friends for?" Lizzie said. "It's not like I don't have the same problem. It's not easy loving yourself when you're your own biggest critic."

"You know," Hope said, "I'm kind of glad we're friends now."

"Yeah, Josie still owes us big time for messing that up years ago," Lizzie said.

"Cut her some slack," Hope said. "She did just kill someone. Sort of."

"She nearly killed _me_ too, don't forget," Lizzie said. "But yeah, I guess I can forgive her. I'm the better sister after all." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"See, now you're just making that loving yourself thing look like child's play," Hope laughed.

"I do have my moments," Lizzie smirked.

"Teach me your ways, Master Yoda," Hope teased.

"Nope. Stop. That's it. You're referencing Star Wars," Lizzie put her hand up. "It's _definitely_ time to break up with him."

"So _you're_ the only one allowed to fall for a nerd?" Hope asked.

"I have _not_ fallen for MG," Lizzie gasped.

"Who mentioned MG?" Hope asked innocently.

"You did!" Lizzie said.

"Because you _like_ him," Hope said.

"I do not!"

"Wait, how did you know that was a Star Wars reference anyway?" Hope asked.

"No, you are _not_ turning this on me," Lizzie said.

"So, is a freak of nature better or worse than a nerd?" Hope wondered aloud.

"Oh, definitely better," Lizzie nodded.

They both laughed.

_Finished._


End file.
